


Mirror Magic

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, POV Stiles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles does a bit of accidental magic. And freaks out his boyfriends in the process.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday: Mirror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles wipes a hand over the fogged up mirror and pulls a hand through his hair. It’s getting long, he should get it cut sometime soon. Isaac will probably mope about it, but Stiles is getting tired of his hair getting in his eyes and having to brush out actual _tangles_. Speaking off, he should really get on that.

He looks around the messy bathroom littered with all their hair products, towels, clothes, and for some reason a video game. It’s not the first time Stiles thinks this bathroom should feature on their chore list every day.

They’d already been living together for a year, him, Derek, Scott and Isaac, when they’d gotten _together_ a couple months ago, so nothing much had changed in the apartment, or their lives in general. They’d bought a bigger bed for one of the bedrooms and the adjoining bathroom had turned into a _their_ bathroom. There was another bedroom, formerly Scott and Isaac’s, and it’s still used, but not often. Living with all three of your boyfriends can get a bit much, at times.

With a smile, Stiles remembers coming home late one day and finding Scott half-asleep on the couch. Isaac and Derek were already fast asleep in the big bed, so Stiles had convinced Scott to sleep in the other room with him. A couple hours later, a pouting Isaac had woken them up and dragged them to the master bedroom.

Stiles is pulled out of the memory by the feeling of his spark gathering in his abdomen and moving up to his arms. That’s weird.

He tries to ball his hands into fists to contain the magic and force it back down, but his right hand seems to be stuck to the mirror. That’s even weirder.

Looking up at his hand, Stiles realizes his hand isn’t stuck on the mirror, but _in_ it, and slowly getting pulled in deeper. He tries to pull it out, bracing his foot on the wall next to the sink, but it’s no use. The process isn’t even slowed down.

He’s fucked.

He searches for a clue as to why this happening and his eye falls on the runes drawn on the foggy mirror. He must have drawn them, without realizing, while thinking of his adorable boyfriends. He tries to think of what spell it is, but he can’t remember. It’s definitely not something he’s ever used, he would remember getting sucked into a mirror before. Besides, mirror magic isn’t really his thing. Mirror magic is for spies and creepers. They have Derek for that.

He tries a general cancelation spell, but it bounces back and Stiles has to duck to avoid getting hit in the face with it.

Maybe if he smashes the mirror… No, he might lose the part of his arm that is already stuck in the mirror. He likes his arm.

Stiles looks around desperately for any way to get a message to the others, but his phone is in the bedroom and they don’t keep pen and paper around here either. His eye falls on the toothpaste and snatches it from the sink. He twists off the cap with his teeth, but when he tries to squeeze it, he fumbles the tube and it slips from his grasp to the floor. Stiles curses loudly when he realizes he won’t be able to pick it up, his right arm too far into the mirror for his left hand to be able to reach the floor.

Stiles looks in horrid fascination as his arm disappears further into the mirror, realizing there is nothing he can do. The fog is almost gone from the mirror, the runes fading with it. Maybe once they’re gone, the disappearing act will stop and all Stiles will have to do is wait for someone to get home. He hopes it’ll be Scott, because Derek and Isaac will laugh their asses off if they find him like this.

So Stiles waits and watches as the mirror clears and the runes disappear. He’s ready to breathe a sigh of relief as the final rune fades, when he feels something pull on every cell of his body. He crashes to the ground, groaning as he pushes himself up.

He’s in a room. Or he thinks it’s a room. There are no walls, but it does have what looks like windows. The window in front of him faces a white tiled wall. Stiles steps closer to see what else is there. To the left there is a shower stall. The floor is littered with clothes and towels, and right below the window is a sink. Stiles can just make out a tube of toothpaste on the floor.

Fuck.

He’s trapped in the bathroom mirror, naked, wet, and with no way of contacting anyone.

~

After a couple minutes of very colourful cursing, Stiles goes exploring. It turns out that he’s not just trapped in the main bathroom’s mirror, he’s trapped in every mirror in the house. The ones in the bedrooms, the one in the other bathroom, the hallway, the living room, even the small hand mirror Isaac keeps insisting isn’t his, but Stiles loves to tease him about.

When he’s done, Stiles lies down to stare at the not-ceiling. There’s just whiteness, just like the not-walls and not-floor. It’s a little disconcerting, the never-ending nothingness, but he has nothing else to stare at. Looking out of the mirrors had only made him angry at not being able to get out, and he didn’t want to fall asleep and miss someone coming home.

When he finally hears the front door open, Stiles scrambles up and runs to the mirror looking out over the living room to see Scott throwing his coat over the back of the couch. Stiles bangs on the mirror and shouts Scott’s name, but Scott doesn’t seem to hear him.

‘Stiles? You home?’ Scott calls out. Shrugging when there’s no answer, he kicks off his shoes and drops down on the couch.

Stiles sits down on the not-floor, scowling when Scott turns on the television, oblivious to his boyfriend’s plight. Hopefully the others will notice something is off.

They don’t.

When Isaac comes in he asks where Stiles and Derek are.

‘I think Stiles is getting groceries, and Derek should be home soon.’

Isaac nods and sits down next to Scott.

Derek simply drops down into the armchair after kissing Scott and Isaac hellos and asks,’ Stiles getting groceries?’

‘Yep,’ the other two say in unison.

That’s it. Stiles is getting new, more observant boyfriends. His wallet is lying _right next to Scott_ for fuck’s sake.

~

He’s staring at the not-ceiling again, waiting for one of his boyfriends to realize that he’s missing.

‘I’m gonna call him,’ Isaac says after what seems like an eternity, but is probably no more than fifteen minutes.

Stiles sits up, but his relief at finally _something_ happening, turns to heartache when he sees the terror on the faces of the three men his loves most in the world, as they listen to his phone ringing in the bedroom. He scrambles to the next mirror, following them to the bedroom.

‘I’m here!’ he can’t help shouting, knowing they can’t hear him. ‘I’m okay! Just get me out of this fucking mirror!’

‘I’ll call Deaton,’ Derek says, his voice carefully blank and business like.

‘I’ll call Lydia,’ Scott says, his voice wobbling.

Isaac doesn’t say anything, he just stares at where Stiles’ phone is lying on the nightstand.

Stiles had been feeling a little angry and vindictive when nobody noticed he was gone, but now, as he watches his boyfriends wait for Deaton, all of them rigid with fear, he feels frustrated and powerless. He has no way to let them know that he’s okay. At least Lydia was able to assure them he’s not dead.

Deaton doesn’t stay long. A locator spell isn’t very difficult, especially after doing it a couple times. And, well, they do tend to get lost or kidnapped a lot.

Stiles watches as the vet draws the rune in the powder mixed with some of Stiles’ hair, and then throws it up in the air. What is supposed to happen is for the powder to fall into a line on the ground and lead them to where the lost person is. What it does is blow out and paste itself to the walls before dissolving.

‘What the hell,’ Derek growls and turns to Deaton, his eyes flashing. Scott places a hand on his shoulder to hold him back, but Stiles can see that Scott isn’t in a much better place than Derek.

‘He’s in the house,’ Deaton explains.

‘Like, in the walls?’ Isaac asks, sceptically.

‘I don’t think he’s physically in the house, more in a place between places.’

‘So, in the walls.’

Stiles can’t help but snort. Isaac isn’t actually wrong.

‘How do we get him out?’ Derek grits out.

‘I don’t know. Until we know where he is and how exactly he got there, there’s nothing I can do.’ Deaton shakes his head. ‘I’m sorry.’

After Deaton leaves, they order take out, none of them feeling up to cooking. They don’t eat much. And after realizing they ordered a portion for Stiles as well, they put everything in the fridge, appetites gone.

When they go to bed, Stiles moves from the mirror looking out over the living room to the one in the bedroom, lying down in front of it. It’s not cold here, in the not-room, but he misses his blanket and pillow and the ridiculous amount of limbs that are usually there when he falls asleep.

~

Stiles is the first to wake up. The mirror is next to the window. So he sits up, and watches as the sunlight slowly brightens the room and his boyfriends’ sleeping forms. It’s a beautiful sight. Stiles can’t help but feel proud that these are the people who fell in love with him, Derek with his rugged handsomeness, Isaac looking like he’s sculpted out of marble, and Scott deceptively, boyishly cute.

He knows it’s coming and tries to prepare himself, but his heart still squeezes painfully when Scott wakes up, looks around, his face falling when he realizes Stiles still isn’t there. The painful squeeze repeats itself as Isaac and Derek wake up, and come to the same conclusion.

‘I’ll go make breakfast,’ Derek says. His voice rough from sleep or sadness, Stiles doesn’t know.

‘I’m not hungry.’ Isaac lies back down and wraps the blankets around himself, burying his face in the pillow that’s usually Stiles’. Stiles smiles with fondness at the dramatic display.

‘You need your strength if we’re going to be researching all day.’ Derek drags his fingers through the mess of Isaac’s curls. Isaac turns his head and nuzzles into the palm of Derek’s hand.

‘Okay,’ he says. ‘I’ll go take a shower.’

Stiles stays in the middle of the not-room and watches his boyfriends start the day without him. Derek breaks eggs and toasts bread. Scott grabs every book on spells he can find and starts dividing them into three roughly equal piles. Isaac takes a quick shower, using Stiles’ body wash instead of his own.

Werewolves are so weirdly sweet, Stiles thinks.

The bathroom mirror fogs up and Stiles can’t help himself, he draws a smiley face. To his delight, it stays.

He’s still looking proudly at his handiwork when Isaac steps out of the shower, rubs a towel over his head, and freezes when he glances at the mirror in passing. Tentatively, Isaac moves closer to the mirror, peering at the corner where Stiles made his little drawing.

‘What the hell?’ Isaac whispers, just as Stiles shouts, ‘Fucking yes!’

Stiles cracks his knuckles and writes a couple words in the fog, thanking whatever is up there for his obsessiveness with secret codes when he was twelfth and he learned mirror writing.

‘Scott! Derek!’ Isaac yells for the others, his voice breaking with relief.

Stiles watches through the mirrors as the two men race to the bathroom. It’s a tight fit, but they all squish together in front of the bathroom mirror.

‘Stuck, mirrors, Deaton,’ Scott says, a small frown between his eyebrows. Then, his face clears and he stumbles over his own feet in his hurry to get to his phone and call the vet.

~

Stiles doesn’t stay trapped much longer after that. Deaton arrives twenty minutes later with a couple books and a bag full of herbs and powders. He has some questions about the specifics, which Stiles answers by drawing on the mirror. Twenty minutes after that, Stiles tumbles out of the mirror, into his boyfriends’ arms.

There is a brief hug before Derek lifts him up an carries him to the bed, where Stiles is covered by three very affectionate werewolves. Derek and Isaac have Stiles sandwiched between them, Derek with his nose in Stiles’ neck and Isaac with his face buried in Stiles’ hair. Scott is draped over him like a warm and cuddly blanket. Stiles knows that he’ll get a lot of shit for accidentally trapping himself in the mirrors later, but for now he’s content being cuddled into oblivion by his boyfriends.

None of them notice Deaton quietly stealing out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
